fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia
A fallen angel that has a deep seeded hatred for humans. After her fall, she would slowly, but surely strengthen herself physically and magically until she became one of the most powerful non-divine beings alive today. A cold, and calculating woman who has positioned herself to become the now Queen of the Kingdom of Abaddon. Background When Olivia was first created, she served as one of the Janitorial Angels, in charge of making sure creatures from different realities didn’t find their way into the reality of the world of Avish’s creation. From this mirrored dimension, she could watch as humans lived out their lives. Such ignorance of the horrors that crawled at the walls of reality, wanting to feast upon the flesh of the living slowly formed a seed of disdain for humans in the angel’s soul. Eventually this seed would sprout and she could no longer perform her duty as an angel. Olivia made the ultimate descision to rip out the divine light that all angels possessed and before she knew it, she found herself on the ground in the world she spent countless centuries protecting. Olivia quickly found her body to be heavy, barely strong enough to stand on her own. She was shocked to see herself as flesh and bone instead of a living spirit. For years she struggled to exist in this world until eventually she met someone who would become both a loving friend and a hated enemy. Olivia was taken in by the demon lord Razgriz and taught the basics of magic and combat. She quickly learned how to magically support her weak frame so that she could endure and eventually come to thrive in this new body. She even regained the ability to fly with proper and continued training. Razgriz proved to not only be an excellent teacher but a friend who Olivia could confide in. For thousands of years, the two were nearly inseparable, however in time a similar feeling began to find itself emerging from the Angel’s heart. She saw how Razgriz not only cared for her own people, but humans who fled other demon lords. Why? Why should Razgriz care so much about wretched humans? It was a question she could not understand the answer to. Things between Razgriz and Olivia began to sour… Olivia was studying when the armies of the other demon lords came to take Razgriz away for trial. She was accused of failing to perform her duty as demon lord. Razgriz gave in without a fight. Olivia watched as her friend defended her actions against her fellow lords. During this a peculiar lord grabbed the angel’s attention. He spoke with a disgust for humans that resonated with Olivia’s own dark feelings. Once the trial was over, Razgriz was sentenced to not only exile from her own kingdom, but her soul was to be stripped from her body and forced to coexist with the humans she loved so much. The demon lord that caught her eye, Abbadon. Olivia approached the demon lord and expressed her interest in following him. Abbadon found the idea of having an angel serve a demon lord interesting and accepted the request. She would possess a minor role within his court. The demons that Olivia found waiting for her, did not share their lord’s interest in the angel. They took every opportunity to belittle and pick fights with what they perceived to be a weakling…. Oh how wrong they were once they discovered that she was not the weak little bird they mistook her for. Olivia cut down every demon that dared to challenged her and within a few years, they stopped challenging her. In dark corners they would even question whether she was an angel at all. Her strength grew immensely thanks to her fight for survival in Abbadon. The way the government worked within this demon kingdom also sparked a deep interest within Olivia. She found herself, not just content with personal power, she wanted power over others. It was around this time that she received a summons that would change her position and life within the kingdom of Abbadon forever. The Imperial Court had discovered their lord’s taboo research and decided that he needed to be removed from power. The court decided they would use a disposable creature to do the deed. If she fail, then it would be a simple matter to cover up their involvement. Olivia knew this as well and while she wondered if this was the best choice, she knew it was an order she could not refuse. The angel went to the secret lab of Abbadon and found him in the middle of a ritual. It seemed as if he was attempting to transfer his consciousness into someone else. Not interested in what he was doing, she summoned one of her twin blades and skewered her lord. He tried to turn around but for some reason he was too weak and with a downward motion, Olivia opened a vicious wound in Abbadon’s back/torso. He collapsed… Dead. Olivia began to leave the lab when she noticed a green haired woman carrying a baby. The woman did not attempt to flee, and faced Olivia bravely. While Olivia could not pinpoint the aura the woman was giving away, it was clearly not a demon or human. The woman made a simple request. Take my life, but please spare my baby. She is the future of this nation. Olivia took the baby girl into her arms and eyed it curiously. She could feel the power radiating from the child. It was very clear that his was a child of her lord Abbadon. Whether it was pity, or ambition, that decided the next action the action would take, it is unknown, however Olivia did as asked. With a single swing of her blade, the woman was nearly carved in two. With the deed done, she would take the baby to her own private home outside of the capital Makai. For 500 years Olivia would raise this baby in secret until the young demon lord was ready to take the throne. What befell the court who plotted Abbadon’s death? They soon too would meet their end as Olivia methodologically erased any that could point her out as the murderer of the demon kingdom’s beloved lord. 500 years, Olivia ran the kingdom of Abaddon as regent. With no heir to take their lord’s place, the kingdom nearly fell apart. It soon became clear that no matter what she attempted to do, she simply did not have the force of personality to hold this nation together. Begrudgingly, she decided it was time to play her trump card. During a meeting of the imperial court, Olivia announced that she had found a previously unknown heir to the demon lord Abbadon. The court erupted in shouting as no one believed such a tale until the now 500 year old Laevateinn entered the room. She looked different than any demon but, her bloodline’s power was undeniable. Every demon within the city sensed Laevateinn once the spell to hide her presence was removed. Olivia took this moment to declare this young demon girl as heir to Abaddon and new Demon Lord. Many within the court would immediately kowtow to to their new lord… All except one. A woman in black stood up and approached Laevateinn. This demon was a veteran of many wars and the commander of the Imperial Guard, Forte. Her dragon corps was the most powerful army within the kingdom and Olivia knew that Forte was not someone she could easily remove from power. Forte ignored Olivia as she looked down towards the young lord. “Who are you?” “I am Laevateinn, daughter of Abbadon and the one that will carry on my father’s dream.” “What dream?” “The dream of bringing my people to the paradise promised to us by our creator.” “How do you plan to achieve this?” “By bringing humanity to its knees with the might of my armies.” Forte smiled and dropped to one knee. She swore to serve the young girl to the fullest extent of her abilities. Laevateinn reached for the greater demon’s hand and asked a simple question. “Will you help me to achieve my dream?” “My life is yours to command.” Olivia secretly sighed a breath of relief as the one she fear would foul up her plan, fell in line like the rest. With Laevateinn on the throne, Olivia could take the position of Prime Minister and would still make the important decisions while the girl played her part. During the next 100 years, Olivia would command the armies of Laevateinn and crush each human force that tried to oppose her. During the reign of Laevateinn, the kingdom of Abaddon’s power and prosperity grew exponentially and it was all done with the guidance of the fallen angel, Olivia. Abilities * Flight: Olivia’s wings grant her the ability of sustained flight. Olivia has shown the ability to break the sound barrier while flying. * Lightning Magic: While some demons have chosen to study a broad array of magics, Olivia made the decision to focus on one. She pushed her study of this particular type of magic to its peak and now she can completely manipulate electricity in any situation or environment. She has used this ability electrocute whole armies on the battlefield. * Strengthening Magic: Olivia’s natural body is frail due to what is believed to be hollowed bones. To deal with this weakness within her own body, she maintains a magic that supports her ability to function in everyday life. Through training and practice, she can even magnify her own force to the point where she could fight not only greater demons but even Fallen saints for a period of time. Notable Equipment Dual blades: While Olivia has never mentioned the names of her well known onyx swords, they are always with her. She summons them and returns them to some sort of pocket dimension effortlessly. Trivia * Olivia takes her and some of her personality from the character “Dark Angel Olivia" from Shadowverse, a card game. * While Olivia no long is capable of using light magic, she however does retain her immunity to its effects. Those who made the mistake of confusing her for a demon only had seconds to ponder why it had no effect before she cuts them down or fries them to ash. Olivia2.jpg|Full image of Olivia Navigation